


Housemates

by luckyghost



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyghost/pseuds/luckyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie break the new place in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housemates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverfoxflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/gifts).



> Thank you so much to Charley, Synph and Somniate for the read-overs! Silverfoxflower, I hope you enjoy, I was inspired by your likes/dislikes section and kinda went full porn.

The sun had long since set over the Brooklyn Bridge by the time Peggy returned to her new home. Pulling open the mahogany door, Peggy took in the opulence of Stark’s former shag palace with a wry smile. Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she removed her blazer and crossed to the sitting room, where a loose-haired Angie Martinelli lounged on an overstuffed chaise, her stockinged feet crossed on top of the end table.

“Miss me already?” Angie said, waggling her eyebrows at Peggy, who flopped into the armchair by her.

“I see you’ve made yourself at home,” Peggy observed, taking in the way Angie’s skirt slid up on her thighs. Luxury suited her. And really, who deserved a little luxury more than an overworked New York waitress?

“I thought I’d break the place in.” Angie wiggled her toes at Peggy from the end table. “I was working all morning before I got here. My feet are still killing me. Gimme a foot rub, Peggy?”

Peggy rolled her eyes, but Angie put on her best begging face; eyes wide, lips puckered and hands clasped.

“Please, Peg? I’ll do yours,” she whined, and Peggy couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright then, give me your feet,” Peggy said, matter of fact. Responding at once, Angie dropped her legs in Peggy’s lap and leaned back in the chaise. Peggy’s thumbs rubbed firm circles across the soles of her feet, and Angie sighed in satisfaction.

“Do my calves,” Angie said, and Peggy arched an eyebrow.

“Am I your servant now?” teased Peggy, but her fingers slid up Angie’s ankle and began to massage the muscle of one calf, stocking fabric bunching under her hands. A happy little sigh that sounded almost like a moan escaped Angie’s lips, seemingly without her noticing, and Peggy smirked as she watched Angie’s head rest on the back of the chaise and her curls fan out around her blissed-out face.

Eyes trained on Angie, Peggy moved her fingers slowly up Angie’s leg, passing over the knee and landing on her thigh.

“Peg,” Angie breathed, eyes flying open.

“How about here?” Peggy paused at her work, fingers stilling, gazing at Angie, waiting for permission.

Her lips pursing in determination, Angie lunged without warning and grabbed Peggy’s collar, pulling her forward. Angie caught Peggy’s surprised gasp between her lips, sucking on her waxy red lower lip and sweeping her tongue into Peggy’s mouth. Diving further into the kiss and onto Angie’s lap, Peggy lifted her hands from Angie’s thighs and tangled them in her honey curls, dragging her mouth away from Angie’s lips and pressing fierce kisses down her neck.

“Peggy--” Angie gasped, flushing as Peggy’s kisses travelled across her collarbone.

“Yes?” Peggy raised her head, their faces hovering inches apart.

“Fewer clothes,” Angie said, her voice breathy, a rosy blush travelling across her face and down her chest. A coy little smile was all Peggy gave in reply, but she leaned back, resting on Angie’s thighs, and unbuttoned her blazer. Angie’s eyes widened and lips parted as Peggy shrugged the blazer off and began on the buttons of her blouse.

“Gosh, Peg…”

“Is this what you had in mind?” Peggy said with a smirk, her blouse unbuttoned to halfway down her chest, and she pulled it untucked from her skirt to finish the job. Angie gaped as Peggy’s shirt fell away to reveal a black lace girdle which hugged every inch of her curves. Sitting up on her knees, Peggy unzipped her skirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side, then reached down to undo her garter straps, first in the front, then in the back. Twisting around, she unzipped the girdle and forcefully tugged it off over her head, her breasts pulled up by the tight fitting garment then released to bounce down, right in Angie’s field of view.

With her loose hair falling in waves across her shoulders and clad in nothing but her panties, Peggy leaned forward to plant another devouring kiss on Angie’s lips. Angie moaned into her mouth and grasped Peggy’s hips, her hands dragging up Peggy’s sides until they found the heavy swell of her breasts. Peggy pulled back from the kiss to let out her own moan as Angie’s hands massaged her tits, thumbs brushing over stiff nipples.

“Geez, how do you carry these around all day?” Angie said with a smirk as she pinched a nipple with one hand, and felt the hefty weight of Peggy’s breast with the other.

“Extensive,” Peggy gasped at the sharp sensation, “undergarments, as you can see.” Angie gave both nipples a sharp tweak, and Peggy sucked in another harsh breath, grinding her hips against Angie’s lap. “Harder,” she ordered, looking Angie straight in the eye.

“Yes, ma’am,” Angie said, squeezing Peggy's nipples tight between her fingers and giving them a rough twist, making Peggy cry out. Lowering her head, Angie took one nipple into her mouth as she continued to tease the other with her hand, and gently took it between her teeth and bit lightly. Peggy's moans only egged her on, switching to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment.

"Wait," Peggy breathed, gently pushing Angie back. "Our attire is a bit unbalanced, don't you think?"

"Why don't you fix it, then?" Angie had barely finished speaking before Peggy attacked the buttons of her blouse, making short work of them and tossing the blouse over her shoulder. Angie reached back to unhook her own bra and slip it off, and Peggy shoved up her skirt to undo her garters and pull down her panties, and then pulled down her own.

"Peggy!" she gasped as Peggy's fingers found her clit, rubbing firm circles. She leaned in for another kiss, their tongues tangled, Peggy's breasts pressed against her own and Peggy's fingers taking her apart.

"Don't make me do all the work," Peggy whispered against her mouth.

Angie moved her hands from Peggy's waist down to her crotch, fingers exploring the wet folds. She slipped a finger into her, massaging her clit with her other hand. Their foreheads leaned against each other, gasping in turns and sharing brief, messy kisses.

Peggy reached her climax first, back arching and mouth open as she cried out in pleasure. Angie worked her through it, rubbing and stroking, until she could no longer bear just watching and began to furiously rub her own clit. Angie came with a loud moan, staring in awe as Peggy's chest heaved as she caught her breath.

"Well," Peggy said once they'd both come down, her fingers twirling Angie's hair. "I think we're going to make excellent housemates, don't you?"


End file.
